


Кошки ненавидят запертые двери

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Гений, кот, плейбой, филантроп.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки:  
> А я хочу текст про кота.  
> У Тони живет самый обыкновенный черно-белый кот. Наглый, вредный, с огромными желтыми глазами. Живет в одной из лабораторий в башне и никто из Мстителей о нем не знает.  
> Появился он у Тони, скажем, после Афганистана (это не принципиально). Тони случайно нашел полуживого котенка, вылечил, пожалел и оставил жить у себя.  
> По каким-то срочным делам он улетает в Азию или Африку, чем дальше тем лучше, никого не предупредив. Тем временем в той лаборатории где живет кот, что-то случается и команда вламывается туда. Из-за сбоя в системе Иксин молчит, Тони не видно, зато есть кот. В результате команда решает, что Тони каким-то образом превратился в кота и начинают искать способы обратного преобразования.  
> Кот от такого поворота событий в шоке и всячески проявляет дурной нрав - шипит, царапается, кусается, громит все на своем пути, использует в качестве лотка, что придется - в лабораторию ведь обратно не пускают.  
> Тони за всем этим цирком наблюдает через камеры и изрядно веселится, но дней через 5 ему становится жалко несчастного кота и он возвращается.  
> Немая сцена: Мстители, Тони и кот, довольно устроившийся у Тони на руках.

— Ничего не понимаю, — сказала Наташа. Редкий случай: Стив, кажется, впервые в жизни видел её по-настоящему удивлённой. – Где Старк?

Вопрос был хороший. Своевременный. В без трёх минут пять утра, после того, как объединёнными усилиями Стива, Тора, Халка и Наташи удалось разгрести образовавшийся на месте мастерской завал, самое время поинтересоваться – куда, собственно, подевался автор хаоса и виновник мятежа.

— Трупа нет, — констатировала Наташа с нескрываемым облегчением. Стив вполне его разделял. – ДЖАРВИС в ограниченном режиме, не знаю, как переключить его в обычный. 

— Брюс разберётся. — Стив перешагнул перевёрнутый стол — остров в белой пене обгоревших распечаток. Пожарная сирена замолчала только несколько минут назад, но в голове у него всё ещё звенело – а с той тревогой, что терзала сердце, и с каждой секундой всё сильней, не могла сравниться никакая сигнализация. – Старт был?

Наташа молча ткнула пальцем в сторону взлётного коридора. Там уже колдовал Клинт: что-то тыкал в контрольной панели, ворчал, потом помотал головой и выпрямился.

— Последняя запись от позавчерашнего дня. 

Стив постарался не думать о том, что Тони прямо сейчас, возможно, летит на крейсерской скорости куда-нибудь в Камбоджу. Или в Швецию, или в Ваканду. 

Или в Асгард, например. Невозможно было сказать наверняка. Не после их вчерашней стычки.

— Если не объявится до вечера... – начал он и замолк. 

Тихий недовольный звук – нечто среднее между урчанием, ворчанием и стоном — раздался из-за опрокинутого шкафа. Смолк. Повторился. 

Стив и Наташа обменялись предупреждающими взглядами. В мастерской Тони не было самого Тони, но могло быть что угодно ещё, от оружия читаури до взбесившегося шредера, и это приходилось принимать во внимание.

— Тор, — одними губами сказала Наташа, — подними-ка это. Осторожно.

Нечто, таившееся в темноте, услышало её и заворчало снова, на этот раз громко и зло. В утробное ворчание вплёлся пронзительный вопль, и Тор, уже обнявший шкаф и поднапрягшийся, растерянно обернулся к Наташе.

— Но это кот, — сказал он с детским удивлением. – У друга Тони есть коты? Пушистые спутники, как в колеснице Фрейи?

Наташа тенью скользнула мимо него в косую тень, прятавшую вопящее чудовище. Стиву не доводилось видеть кошек Фрейи, но, судя по густоте и громкости завываний, в мастерской Старка обитал чуть ли не второй Т’Ча...

Вопль оборвался и сменился шипением, словно на раскалённый утюг плеснули водой, затем раздалось отчаянное сиплое мяуканье, и Наташа вынырнула обратно. Один из кожаных рукавов её комбинезона был порван до подкладки, на груди виднелось несколько косых царапин. В одной руке она держала нечто, похожее на бронированную переноску, а в другой извивался схваченный за шкирку кот.

При виде этого кота у Стива рухнуло сердце.

Это был Тони.

Трудно вот так запросто объяснить обычному человеку, не супергерою и не члену команды Мстителей, почему порой может хватить одного взгляда на ворчащее, шипящее, изворачивающееся и машущее когтями в воздухе животное, чтобы прийти к такому неординарному умозаключению, но рядом, по счастью, не было обычных людей. Только асгардский бог, пара наёмных убийц, и, в некотором отдалении, гигантский зелёный монстр, медленно сдувавшийся до обычного Брюса.

И сам Стив, конечно. Только вчера в который раз разошедшийся со Старком во взглядах на прогресс и его цену, и на то, кого считать героем, и на то, как именно следует защищать Землю, и... Стив не хотел вспоминать, до чего они в итоге дошли. И не мог забыть, как Старк, бодро отлаивавшийся – не человек, а ходячая опасная бритва, к тому же ядовитая! – вдруг как-то потух, смялся, выдавил из себя пару слов напоследок и ушёл. Стив дёрнулся было за ним – без Старка мгновенно сделалось холодно и тошно, да и к тому же он сам явно перегнул палку, на самом деле не было причин думать, что Тони безразличен заковийский счёт, и выпалил это Стив сгоряча, — но Старк уже успел забаррикадироваться у себя, а теперь вот...

Это точно был Тони. Грязно-белый – не удивительно, тут всё было в саже, — с парой чёрных пятен на спине и на боку, с характерной полоской на подбородке и странным, словно надломленным хвостом, с крошечным, в ноготь Стива, реактором, сиявшим на груди, но главное – с совершенно Старковским выражением лица. То есть морды.

«А ну-ка отстаньте от меня, — словно было написано на ней. — А если не отстанете, я за себя не отвечаю».

— Кот! – изумлённо воскликнул Клинт. – Откуда здесь...

При звуках его голоса кот отчаянно изогнулся, рванул когтями воздух, впился в рукав Наташи и принялся драть его задними лапами.

— Он сидел в этой штуковине, — объяснила Наташа. – Кажется, она ему сильно не по нраву. Почти выбрался, когда я...

Кот завопил ещё громче.

— Тони! – рявкнул Стив. Он был вне себя от страха и тревоги, прежде всего потому, что в происходящем отчётливо прослеживалось слабое место Мстителей. Магия никогда не была их сильной стороной, а здесь была именно она. – Прекрати!

Кот прижал уши и завыл так, что даже несгибаемая Наташа на долю секунды потеряла контроль. Она не разжала пальцы, но чуть ослабила хватку, и кот немедленно вывернулся из её руки, пружинисто упал на пол, задрал раздутую щётку хвоста и выгнул спину.

— Друг Тони, — произнёс Тор с нескрываемым уважением, — ты встал на путь славной битвы, хотя мал, пушист и выглядишь, как ёрш для чистки кувшинов. Это достойно хвалебной висы, и я...

— Ради всех асгардских богов, вот только не здесь её сочиняй, — взмолился Клинт, наклоняясь над котом. Тот прижался к полу и выскалился, кося глазами к носу, а когда Клинт попытался его взять – кинулся на него, едва не сбив с ног, и одним прыжком оказался на плече у Стива. Тот так поразился этому внезапному доверию – если, разумеется, это было оно, а не попытка изодрать ему лицо с близкой дистанции, — что замер и предупреждающе сказал:

— Тише все, вы его пугаете.

— Это он нас пугает, — буркнул Клинт, глядя на кота со смесью досады и удивления. – Ну у него и скорость.

— Великий малый друг, покрытый белым мехом... – начал Тор.

— Ничего он не белый, — вмешалась Наташа. – Стив, я бы на твоём месте не шевелилась. Кто знает, что у него на уме.

— Уверен, он не хочет ничего дурного. — Стив покосился на сторону. Кот уставился на него в ответ. Глаза у него были не жёлтые, как Стиву показалось сначала, а тёмные, медовые, с карим ободком. Почти прежние глаза. И взгляд остался прежним – упрямым, жгучим. – Правда ведь, Тони?

Кот беззвучно разинул пасть и втянул когти, которыми до сих пор впивался Стиву в плечо. Усы у него дёрнулись, он потянулся вперёд, обнюхивая Стива, и после недолгого и довольно щекотного изучения коротко мявкнул.

— Мир, — с облегчением согласился Стив. Память о вчерашнем разговоре всё ещё была жива, даже слишком, но сейчас Тони, кажется, не держал на него зла. Зато Стив на себя – ещё какое. Что же Старк с собой сотворил? – Давай подумаем, как тебе помочь, ладно?

Кот одарил его надменным и сочувствующим взглядом, которому от рождения обучены все без исключения кошачьи, а ещё гении, если их, гениев, достаточно разозлить. «Глупый Кэп, — казалось, говорил этот взгляд. — Ну с чего ты взял, что мне вообще нужна помощь, тем более твоя?»

В этом и была проблема с Тони. Нет, не так. В этом была проблема Стива с Тони. У Брюса, к примеру, не было таких сложностей, и на него Тони никогда так не смотрел; впрочем, и сам Брюс никогда не путался в хитросплетениях проводов и деталей. Будучи Брюсом, он разбирался в них едва ли не вслепую – не так хорошо, как Тони, но всё-таки на уровне. Будучи Халком – просто разносил всё непонятное в хлам.

Иногда Стив сам чувствовал себя несостоявшимся Халком. Не зелёным и не гигантским, но достаточно злым и отчаянно несчастным – в основном в те нередкие минуты, когда Старк и Беннер принимались за своё и словно бы невидимо срастались головами. Один и рта не успевал раскрыть, а второй уже выдавал вслух очередное зубодробительное нечто, в чём Стив и половины не понимал, и оба были как дети в магазине игрушек накануне Рождества. Вчера тоже с этого началось; Стив это понимал и злился на себя за то, что не смог сдержаться. Поддался личным чувствам, припомнил Старку их с Брюсом прошлый эксперимент, и если Брюс сумел сдержаться, то Тони, очевидно, нет.

— Помочь, — передразнил Клинт, с безопасного расстояния рассматривая кота. – Для начала его отмыть бы не мешало, и я, Кэп, заранее тебе соболезную. Одолжи у Фьюри повязку на глаз, пригодится. 

— Это просто копоть, — сказал Стив, осторожно снял кота с плеча и устроил на груди. Кот, против ожиданий, не принялся его грызть, даже когтей не выпустил. Поворчал немного и устроился так, словно всю жизнь сидел у Стива на руках. – И не так уж её много. Оближется.

Наташа невольно усмехнулась.

— Когда вся эта петрушка решится, и Старк снова станет собой, мы ему припомним вылизывание под хвостом.

— ...хоть изменилось тело – не изменился дух, — торжественно продекламировал Тор. — И в дружбе, как и в битве, друг Тони стоит двух!

Стив нахмурился.

— Нет, — с упрёком произнёс он в сторону Наташи. – Нехорошо издеваться над кем-то, кто временно... не в себе. Или был не в себе. Это как над Клинтом после того, как Локи с ним поработал посохом. Тебе бы понравилось? И кстати, — он обернулся к Тору и помешал ему срифмовать «усы» и «колбасы», спросив, — где Локи? Что-то непохоже, что он там, где должен быть.

— ...желты глаза, торчат усы... – пробормотал Тор, пытаясь не забыть последней строчки. 

— И наши сочтены часы, — предложила Наташа, рассматривая изорванный рукав. – Коль не получит колбасы.

— И ты, Брут, — в сердцах сказал Стив и непроизвольно – он вовсе ничего такого не хотел, просто трудно было удержаться, — погладил пушистую спину. – Наташа, вы с Клинтом осмотрите здесь всё. Поможете Брюсу. Может быть, остался какой-то след, способ вернуть прежнего Тони. Тор, дружище, отправляйся в Асгард и узнай, как Локи удалось сбежать и что у него на уме. Я... – Он снова погладил кота. Тот почти по-человечески вздохнул, распластался и коротко, словно стесняясь, мурлыкнул. – Я о нём позабочусь.

— ...торчат усы, — торжественно продекламировал Клинт, — дрожат носы, сажайте Старка на весы, не рвите попусту власы, есть край у чёрной полосы...

Кот презрительно дёрнул хвостом и вонзил в Стива когти.

— Да-да, уже идём, — подтвердил Стив. Он очень надеялся на то, что у этой чёрной полосы и вправду наметится краешек. И лучше бы до того, как кому-то – скорее всего ему, потому что это он вызвался отвечать за Тони, — придётся заказывать в Башню кошачий лоток и погремушки.

Несколькими днями спустя сделалось очевидно: полоса пошла вдоль. ДЖАРВИС не запускался как следует. Что-то там треснуло в его электронном нутре, и хотя всё в Башне работало как надо, сам он молчал и не отзывался на запросы. Тор ещё не вернулся из Асгарда. В другое время Стив бы не волновался, потому что в Асгарде не любили торопиться, зато любили закатывать пиры по всякому поводу, а само возвращение Тора из Мидгарда тянуло на неделю-другую празднеств, но прямо сейчас это было ужасно не ко времени. Брюс чах над результатами тестов, доставшихся буквально с кровью, потому что Тони так и не удалось уговорить посидеть под сканером, и дело закончилось тем, что Тор назвал бы славной битвой, Наташа и Клинт окончательно разобрали завалы, но ничего особенного не нашли. 

Всё это можно было бы пережить, если бы не два обстоятельства. Первым был страх. Неусыпный, неуёмный страх за Тони, не дававший Стиву ни секунды покоя. 

Вторым был сам Тони и его милые кошачьи привычки. Раньше животных у Стива не было, и он до сих пор не представлял, на что это похоже. И как только любители домашних питомцев не лишаются рассудка?

Каждое утро начиналось с боя за право покинуть кровать. Кот без больших усилий отвоевал себе большую её часть – Стив до сих пор поверить не мог, что такое небольшое животное способно не напрягаясь занимать столько пространства и чуть что, отвоёвывать его когтями, — и не одобрял утренних побудок. Ночью он гулял и веселился, роняя предметы с полок и шкафов, а утром, развалившись под боком у Стива, желал отдыхать и греться. 

Стив пробовал брать его с собой на пробежки, но во время первой же из них кот сцепился с каким-то ранним псом и так его отделал, что воющий, рычащий, плюющийся клубок из лап и хвостов пришлось бегом нести к ближайшему фонтану и швырять в воду. Собака не особенно пострадала, сам Тони тоже, разве что гордость, и до конца дня Стив то пытался читать ему мораль, то извинялся перед оскорблённой надменной спиной со сведёнными лопатками.

Работать тоже стало трудно. Кот жил на Стиве — буквально, и когда Фьюри собрал совещание на тему «Что снова отколол Старк, чёрт бы его побрал, и что нам с этим делать», отправился в Трискелион у Стива на закорках. Это, с одной стороны, было неплохо — Стив предпочитал каждую секунду видеть, где Тони сейчас и чем он занят, и к тому же тот мирно спал, умостившись в узком пространстве между спиной и щитом, — но посреди совещания кот решил, что выспался, и не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем выбраться наружу и усесться Стиву на голову.

— Вот так-так, — отреагировал Фьюри, рассматривая его. – Ничего не меняется, а, Старк? 

Кот презрительно дёрнул хвостом, съездив Стиву по уху, и не сразу позволил себя снять. Устроился рядом с его локтем, посидел минуту-другую, горделиво прошествовал по столу, попирая бумаги, затряс лапами, как от воды, взглянул на Фьюри повнимательней, открыл пасть, словно желая что-то сказать...

И тут его вырвало шерстью. Прямо на бумаги, разложенные на столе.

Фьюри орал минут двадцать. Стив слышал, как он разоряется, но больше переживал из-за кота, чем из-за стола. Стол можно было отмыть или выбросить, если уж на то пошло, а Тони у них был один, и если он, с фирменной Старковской невезучестью, ещё и болен...

Кот сидел у него на груди, урчал и тёрся щекой. На больного он ничуть не походил: глаза были ясными, мурлыканье - бодрым, а шерсть, которую он явно научился вылизывать, - гладкой и блестящей. И всё же Стива сжирали тревога и тоска.

Он должен был предусмотреть, предотвратить. Должен был сообразить, что не стоит наступать на больную мозоль, особенно когда знаешь — она не зажила, и последовать собственному совету. Но раз уж он всего этого не сумел, следовало позаботиться о Тони хотя бы сейчас, постфактум. 

— Я не буду его осматривать, — твёрдо сказал Брюс. Кот уставился на него недобрым взглядом и поднял шерсть на спине. В глотке у него задрожал первый предвестник боевого вопля. – Стив. Отнеси его к ветеринару. У них опыт, а я могу снова... ты понимаешь. На вид он вполне здоровый.

Оказывается, чтобы перестать ревновать кого-то, кто тебе очень-очень нравится, и кого ты ценишь и боишься оскорбить и оттолкнуть настолько, что не решаешься даже намекнуть на собственные чувства и от отчаяния рычишь на него же почём зря, достаточно всего-навсего увидеть, как он, топыря хвост и прижав уши, ворчит и вопит на собрата по науке.

Иногда Стиву казалось, что у него лопнет голова от того, сколько всего сразу в ней ухитряется помещаться, когда дело касается Старка.

— Да он живьём съест любого ветеринара, — возразил он, понимая, что уговорить Брюса не удастся. Ветеринаров было жаль, но ещё один внезапный приступ Халка за неполную неделю был бы, пожалуй, лишним. – В тестах есть что-нибудь новое? Опасное? 

— Полным-полно, но это опасности прошлых лет. — Брюс надвинул очки на нос. – У него повреждения сердечной сумки, старые переломы рёбер. Похоже на осколочное. Реактор работает как надо, хотя я представления не имею, как Тони удалось его сохранить при... переходе. Был перелом хвоста, травма левой передней лапы, но тоже как минимум полгода тому назад. В остальном это обычный кот. 

У Стива уже привычно заныло за грудиной. Никакие моральные передряги не могли обеспечить ему инфаркта, не с его здоровьем, но до сих пор он тайно надеялся на то, что как-то удастся разбудить в коте прежнего Тони, вернуть его. Вернуть всё то, что было – и, может быть, даже шанс на то, чего до сих пор не было. На что он, Стив, не решался, пока не сделалось поздно. Извиниться за сказанное сгоряча. Поговорить по душам. Может быть, пригласить на ужин.

Нет, вот последнее – вряд ли. Но хотя бы знать, что с Тони всё в порядке, насколько это возможно – и то хлеб.

— А капсула? – спросил он обречённо. – Кошачий костюм?

— Не то чтобы совсем, но технология та же, — ответил Брюс. – Полно автоматики, сработала на резкое изменение давление и состава воздуха. Тони, наверное, собрал её на всякий случай.

— Ну вот он, случай, и представился, — угрюмо сказал Стив. – Что, больше никаких намёков? Идей? Следов вмешательства, порталов? 

— Про портал догадка верная, — кивнул Брюс. – Но он совершенно не подходит. Полторы секунды до схлопывания, мощность была низкая, да и точка выхода почему-то на Земле. Копенгаген. Там портал продержался чуть больше минуты и схлопнулся, после этого – ничего. Свидетелей тоже нет.

— Странно, — сказал Стив. Сходу он не мог припомнить в Копенгагене ничего особенного – ни баз ЩИТа, ни тем более баз ГИДРЫ, даже Локи обошёл его стороной. – Думаю, всё-таки нужно проверить с другой стороны. Просто так Мстители в котов не превращаются. 

— Спонтанные трансформации случаются чаще, чем принято считать для собственного комфорта, — печально ответил Брюс. Стив потянулся было похлопать его по плечу, чтоб утешить, – Брюсу, в конце концов, тоже ужасно не хватало прежнего Тони, пусть тот порой и был невыносим, — и кот, до сих пор сидевший сравнительно смирно, мотнул кончиком хвоста, как маятником, и предупреждающе зашипел.

— Он ревнует, — констатировал Брюс. 

— Не всё же мне... — Стив осёкся. – Это не то, что я... неважно. Забудь. Мне нужны координаты того портала. Слетаю туда, проверю сам. Может, отыщется кто-нибудь, кто видел, что там произошло.

Брюс выдвинул к себе поближе голоэкран и принялся работать. Удивление медленно таяло на его лице.

— Учти, — рассеянно заметил он, — летать коты ненавидят.

Коты, как убедился Стив, ненавидели ещё много чего. Закрытые двери и лимонный чай. Когда их невовремя пытаются снять с рук – и так же невовремя пытаются взять на руки. Лабораторный блок и запах медикаментов. По загадочной причине – кожаные куртки и колчан для стрел. Его Тони убивал дважды, пока Клинт, ругаясь, не унёс колчан подальше. Совершенно предсказуемо – переноску, которую Стиву продали в зоомагазине и которую пришлось убрать с глаз долой почти сразу же. Директора Фьюри. Оставаться в одиночестве. Срываться в ванну с края, по которому только что совершали променад. Как Тони отнесётся к перелёту, было вопросом на миллион.

— Мы как-нибудь справимся, — сказал Стив. Оставить Тони в Башне на чьё-то попечение он не мог. Ни к кому так плохо не относился, по правде говоря. Кроме того, у него было припасено тайное оружие.

Коты ведь не только ненавидят самые странные и неожиданные вещи. Они ещё и любят множество вещей, по крайней мере Тони любил. Лежать поверх кофеварки, жмурясь от запаха и щедро приправляя шерстью свежесваренный эспрессо. Сидеть на краю ванной, когда Стив принимал душ, и смущающе пялиться на него сквозь матовую занавеску. Этого Стив не одобрял, но поделать ничего не мог, так что смирился с нарушением личного пространства. Спать у Стива под боком, а к утру перебираться повыше и сворачиваться на груди пушистым тёплым клубком. Драть когтями белый ковёр в гостиной и осторожно тереться о щёку Стива после бритья. Бодать лбом в ладонь и мурлыкать, хрипло и словно бы смущённо, когда Стив принимался чесать и гладить белый поджарый живот в чёрных пятнах. Воровать бекон из тарелки, стоило на секунду отвернуться, пожирать его и нагло облизываться, сидя на столе. Гулять по Стиву, как по дереву, возя хвостом то по лицу, то по уху, и воцаряться на закорках под щитом, где было спокойнее и теплее всего. 

Вот и сейчас Тони влез на любимое место и затих там, время от времени трогая Стива лапой, чтобы тот не скучал. 

— Значит, Копенгаген, — пробормотал Стив, закидывая руку за спину и стараясь дотянуться до комка из лап, урчания и меха. – Хотел бы я знать, что там такое случи...

Грохот сотряс Башню, и в спину Стиву немедленно впились острые рыболовные крючки. Брюс вскочил на ноги, воскликнув:

— В том же месте! 

— Держись подальше! – крикнул Стив уже на бегу. – Контролируй себя!

Он бы очень хотел и сам последовать своему совету. Хотя бы ради Тони, намертво вцепившегося когтями в перекрестье ремней у него за спиной. Пытаться снять его нечего было и думать, это Стив уже знал по опыту. Он поплотнее сгруппировался, прежде чем нырнуть в дымящийся провал между стенами. 

Дежавю было полнейшее. Сирена вопила, роботы-пожарники споро метали в дым капсулы с огнегасящей смесью, ДЖАРВИС отключил лифты и опустил противопожарные переборки, отсекая доступ воздуха, из мастерской тёк жирный химический дым, от которого резало глаза и глотку. Стив на секунду задержался, запустил руку за затылок, вцепился в кота и рывком сдёрнул его со спины.

Кот смотрел на него круглыми жёлтыми глазами.

— Сиди здесь, — велел Стив, устраивая его в стороне от потока дыма. – Слышишь? Никуда не уходи.

Глупо было надеяться на то, что Тони послушается, даже если и поймёт. Но кот просто смотрел ему вслед и не двигался с места, пока Стив не нырнул в темноту.

Первый же вдох обжёг его жаром и такой ядовитой смесью горелого пластика и ещё какой-то дряни, что даже в улучшенных лёгких начало резать. Что-то там горело особенно поганое, Стив даже представить не мог, что именно. Он пошёл вперёд, пригибаясь и всматриваясь в дым, и сразу же увидел лежащую на полу броню.

Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда, но не было времени на размышления. Стив и не размышлял. Он схватил броню, тяжёлую и неповоротливую, обжёгся о неё, потянул наружу, стараясь не думать о том, что тащит, возможно, труп. Или пустоту, запертую в раскалённый металл.

На полпути к выходу костюм дёрнулся, железные пальцы заскребли по полу, колени напряглись, поднимая тяжёлое тело и помогая Стиву этим усилием. 

Не пустота. От облегчения Стив так рванул кадавра за собой, что вывалился с ним в полный дыма коридор и, запнувшись о некстати подвернувшегося робота-пожарника, рухнул сверху.

В следующую секунду маска костюма поднялась, и Тони — несомненно живой и определённо не кот, — уставился на него весьма удивлёнными глазами.

— Горячая встреча, — сказал он. – Кэп, ты правда настолько мне рад? Руки-то разожми, костюмчик помнёшь.

Стив запоздало сообразил, что стиснул костюм до того, что из-под пальцев вот-вот зазмеятся трещины, и постарался ослабить хватку.

— Ты где был столько времени? – рявкнул он, пытаясь одновременно встать, содрать со Старка всё ещё обжигающий костюм, не свернуть ему от усердия шею и осознать случившееся. Почему-то было очень важно увидеть Тони без брони, целиком, ощупать для верности, убедиться, что он не кажется, что цел, что... – Мы тебя обыскались! Ты цел? Почему ты кот?!

Старк уставился на него совершенно круглыми глазами. Потом в них словно что-то перескочило со шпенька на шпенёк, и понимание переменило лицо полностью. 

— Где Дарт?! – Он сам принялся выдираться из костюма, действуя с такой скоростью, словно на каждом пальце было по отвёртке. – Куда вы его... чёрт! Сколько, говоришь, меня не было?

— Восьмой день пошёл. — Стив, наконец, увидел его целиком. Старк был совершенно обычный, только злой до чёртиков, и, едва выдравшись из брони, подскочил на месте, дико озираясь, и заорал:

— Дарт! Дарт, чёрт тебя!..

Ответом ему было хриплое мяуканье и новый клуб особенно едкого дыма, вырвавшийся из пролома. Сквозь эту чёрную пелену Стив не видел ровным счётом ничего. В груди жгло, на глазах выступили слёзы. Тони закашлялся, согнулся пополам, и только поэтому чёрно-белая молния, рванувшаяся к нему из черноты, оказалась у него не на голове, а непосредственно в руках. 

— Ходу, — прохрипел Старк, прижимая к себе обретённое чудовище. – ДЖАРВИС, а ну просыпайся! Что, как папочки нет, так сразу...

Он не договорил, снова закашлявшись, и Стив не выдержал, плюнул на условности и схватил Тони так, как хотелось, в точности так, как он привык хватать кота, если тому приходила в голову одна из опасных идей – скажем, прыгнуть со шкафа на полусонного после суток научных бдений Брюса, — и разница оказалась невелика. Тони просто был несколько тяжелее, и, в отличие от кота, не кусался, отвоёвывая свободу. Просто замер в его руках и, поразив Стива до глубины души, ткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

В чём-то хозяева всегда похожи на своих питомцев. А в чём-то нет. Кот часто ворчал и мурлыкал Стиву в грудь, устроившись мордой между ключиц и время от времени принимаясь топтаться для большего уюта, но никогда не дышал ему, кажется, в самую душу. А Старк делал именно это, даже, кажется, пару раз коснулся губами.

Зато кот, прозванный Дартом, и несложно было догадаться, в честь кого Тони так его назвал, — довольно часто проделывал именно то, что сделал и Старк, едва оказавшись в безопасности, а именно: вывернулся из хватки Стива и требовательно на него уставился.

— Ты думал, что я кот, — сказал он обвиняюще. – Все вы думали. Да тихо ты, чудовище, да, я знаю, было страшно и погано, моя вина, моя. Потом меня растерзаешь. Нет, вы вправду все решили, что я – это вот он?!

Стив молча указал на горящий голубым угольком реактор посередине белой манишки.

К его удивлению, Тони смутился так, как умел смущаться только Тони: вздёрнул голову и выпятил подбородок, ещё и плечи расправил, стараясь казаться больше, чем был на самом деле. Стараясь сделать вид, что ему наплевать. Ему не было наплевать, впрочем, это-то Стив видел яснее ясного. Дарт тоже делал вид полного безразличия, когда тянул к себе полоску бекона, подцепив его когтями, и тоже выглядел средоточием оскорблённой невинности, когда Стив ловил его на этом – или на чём угодно другом.

— У него были проблемы с сердцем, — объяснил Тони. – Лабораторный эксперимент, ясно? Проверить, насколько маленькой можно сделать эту штуку. Решил попробовать. Удалось.

Стив смотрел на то, как его корёжит, и видел, как из-под слов проступает настоящее. Лабораторный эксперимент? Да, конечно. Ради простого научного интереса? Вот уж нет.

— Ты где его вообще подобрал? – спросил он, зная, что угадал правильно. – В Заковии?

Тони кивнул. Скулы у него потемнели, и он крепче прижал к себе кота. Тот распластался по Старку, как меховой блин, и самозабвенно когтил его сквозь футболку всеми четырьмя. Потом мотнул маятником хвоста и принялся урчать так громко, словно неподалёку заработал трактор.

— Всё это до чёртиков странно, — заметил Тони, гладя кота по спине. Стив постарался не думать о том, каким привычным выглядит этот жест. В голове невольно рисовались долгие, долгие ночи, когда Башня затихала вокруг, ночи, которые Старк проводил в рабочем кресле, одной рукой тыкая в проекции чертежей и схем, а другой рассеянно поглаживая единственный источник тепла и живого дыхания рядом. – Во-первых, меня не было минут пять. По личным ощущениям.

— Неделя, Тони. Мы тут чуть с ума все не сошли. Мог бы оставить записку или что-нибудь!

— Ох, ну прости, — ядовито ответил Старк, выглаживая кота между лопатками. – В следующий раз непременно напишу, что я не кот. Чёрт. Он, должно быть, здорово напугался.

— Скорее, всех нас напугал, и кстати, ты бы сам что решил на нашем месте? – парировал Стив, глядя на сладострастно подёргивающийся кончик неровно сросшегося хвоста. – А это тоже оттуда? Почему ты нам ничего не сказал?

— Откуда ж ещё, — проворчал Тони, пропуская между пальцев узловатый хвост. – Дурацкая была затея, тащить с поля боя вот это безобразие. Но он был мелкий, так что... чёрт. Что я должен был сказать? Знаете, ребята, я мало того что устроил вам всем Альтрона, так ещё и котёнка в дом приволок?

У Стива перед глазами, как живая, встала Заковия. Рушащиеся здания, обваливающиеся мосты, треснувшее граффити с грубым изображением его самого и злой надписью, крик и смерть. Та машина, которую он не успел вытащить с моста. Все те, кого они потеряли. Всё то, за что Тони до сих пор себя винил. Что пытался отменить хотя бы для одного живого существа, пусть даже это был бродячий котёнок, изодранный упавшей с небес чудовищной войной. Живое существо, которое Тони с тех пор держал при себе, чтобы не забывать. Постоянное напоминание о том, как хрупка жизнь и как легко её отнять, хотя ничего такого он делать не собирался.

— Старк. — Стив прокашлялся. В горле першило и сжималось; должно быть, от остатков дыма. Пожар стих, роботы-пожарники утомлённым, но гордым отрядом раскатились назад по углам, включившиеся на полную мощность вытяжки процеживали воздух. – Тони. Не делай так больше.

— Чего не делать – не исследовать порталы? – Тони дёрнул щекой. – Предполагалось, что меня не будет минуты полторы. Чего-то я не учел , временной континуум тоже, видимо, нелинеен, надо пересчитать. Меня выкинуло буквально на минуту.

— В Копенгагене, — сказал Стив. Тони кивнул. 

— Брюс отследил, — пробормотал он. – Даже не сомневался. Да, там. Я постоял минуту-две, сообразил, что с ДЖАРВИСом неладно, и тут же рванул назад. Не понимаю, откуда пожар, его я уж точно не планировал. Никто хоть не пострадал?

— Нет, — отозвался Стив. – Тони. Про то, что я тебе тогда сказал...

— Уверен, — перебил его Старк, — переход высвобождает кучу энергии, но почему тепловой? 

— Подожди с этим, — упрямо сказал Стив. – Ещё всё успеете пересчитать и выяснить. Тони. Я был неправ, когда...

Старк замотал головой.

— Не начинай, — попросил он. – Как раз ты, Кэп, был прав, а я...

— Тор написал в твою честь вису, так что страдать придётся тебе, — пригрозил Стив. – Если не замолчишь и не дашь мне сказать, я лично прослежу, чтобы ты её прослушал от и до.

— Кэп, уймись ты со своими извинениями, я их не заслужил, ты правильно меня приложил, я...

— Три раза, — мстительно сказал Стив. – Свяжу и заставлю слушать. И выпивки не дам.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и умолк, глядя на него взглядом раненой лани. Умел он делать такое лицо, что при одном взгляде одновременно хотелось надавать ему по шее и взять на руки, как маленького, и Стив никак не мог понять, как он это проделывает.

— Я был неправ, когда наорал на тебя за Заковию, — сознался он, кашлянул и добавил: — Я не стал бы так срываться, но мне показалось, что вы с Брюсом вот-вот снова сотворите что-то такое...

— Брюс ни при чём, — быстро сказал Старк. Лицо у него было хмурое. – Это я сам догадался. Надеюсь, вечеринку в честь того, что от меня теперь всех проблем – шерсть да вопли по ночам, вы закатили?

Стив стиснул зубы. Иногда Тони словно бы назло делался ещё невыносимее обычного, и каждым словом ранил сильнее, чем Стив мог выдержать молча.

Дарт тихо мяукнул, обтёрся о Тони щекой, и Стив отчего-то вспомнил, как он принимался царапаться и кусаться, прихватывая зубами руку, стоило почесать его за ушами или под горлом. Жмуриться кот при этом не переставал, и ясно было, что сами почёсывания ему нравятся, но что-то – возможно, кошачья гордость, возможно, недоверие, — требовало одновременно отбиваться от ласки и принимать её.

— Нет, — произнес он тихо, глядя Тони в глаза. – Мы испугались за тебя.

Тони опустил голову. Редкий был случай, —видеть его таким уязвимым, прижавшим иголки. Лишённым привычной брони, саркастических замечаний и пристыжённым.

— Я должен был вернуться через минуту-другую, — виновато объяснил он. – Как-то не пришло в голову кого-то предупреждать. Я... я неисправим, да? 

— Наверное. — Стив шагнул к нему, сам не зная, что собирается сказать – и в конце концов не сказал ничего. Обнял, крепко-накрепко. Кот тут же заворочался, недовольный двойным давлением, и чувствительно рванул его когтями, но Стиву было не впервой, так что он даже не дёрнулся. – Тони. Знаю, ты себя до сих пор не простил за Зако...

Старк дёрнулся в его руках так, что куда там коту со всей его способностью выворачиваться и утекать из самой крепкой хватки.

— Не начинай, — сипло попросил он. – Не надо. Я знаю, что натворил. Я сделал выводы. Если бы в этот раз всё пошло совсем не так – никто бы, кроме меня, не пострадал.

Он вправду так считал. Эта горькая уверенность залегла складками у рта, притушила обычно острый взгляд, разом состарила Тони лет на десять. 

— Неправда, — твёрдо сказал Стив. Больших шансов докричаться у него не было, но их не было никогда в принципе, а Стив не умел отступать только потому что, что победа казалась маловероятной, и не собирался этому учиться. – Тони. Хватит себя наказывать. Никто не мог предположить, что так выйдет с Альтроном.

— Мне надо к Брюсу, — быстро проговорил Тони и опять попытался выдраться из его рук. Стив не пустил, сжав крепче. Дарт возмущённо промяукал что-то и полез между их телами, как альпинист в колодце. – Надо выяснить, почему всё пошло не так, можно ли это использовать...

— Мне бы тебя не хватало, — сказал Стив. Он говорил твёрдо и без капли осуждения, как говорил бы с очень расстроенным ребёнком. – Брюсу тоже. Наташе. Клинту. Вот этому когтистому зверю. Даже ДЖАРВИСу, даже Пеппер.

— Мы расстались, — невпопад буркнул Тони. Стив поднял брови. Он догадывался, что у Тони не всё в порядке с личной жизнью, но не думал, что настолько. – Кэп. Я безответственный мудак с манией прогресса и знаю это. Можно, ты уже скажешь мне об этом напрямую, мы поорём друг на друга и разойдёмся, как всегда?

Стив вспомнил их бесчисленные стычки, проходившие по одному и тому же сценарию. Последняя исключением не была: Тони делал что-то, с чем он, Стив, был не согласен, выслушивал всё, что Стив мог сказать по этому поводу, ершился, упирался, отступал... и снова делал всё то же самое, только по-другому. В конечном итоге почему-то хронически оказывалось, что риск себя оправдал. Тони получал пару сотрясений, счёт на отстройку Башни – или пары-тройки недостроев, как во время первых испытаний Халкбастера, — и очередную хрустальную безвкусицу за научный прорыв. Забирал статуэтки всегда Роудс. Получал по шее за неосторожность – Тони.

— Можно было бы, — кивнул Стив, ломая традицию, — но этого мы делать не будем. Я кое-что понял и жажду поделиться.

Кот добрался-таки до плеча Стива, уселся на нём, как попугай на пирате, и презрительно мяукнул. Тони трагически вздохнул и жестом предложил продолжать. Знал, видимо, по опыту, что иногда Стиву бесполезно сопротивляться.

— Вот благодаря ему, — продолжил Стив, глазами указав на живую наплечную скульптуру. – Ты же повёрнут на том, чтоб расплатиться, нет? Я... странно, что раньше этого не понимал. Что ты себя до сих пор наказываешь. 

Видно было, как Тони побледнел, чуть подался назад, словно испугался по-настоящему только сейчас. Не когда выяснил, что больше недели пробыл между где-то и нигде, не когда очнулся в раскалённом костюме, не когда изо всех сил пытался защитить Землю и не смог, не когда раз за разом лез в каждую опасность, какую видел на своём пути, стараясь успеть первым и не дать влезть в неё за него – нет. Сейчас, когда Стив держал его за плечи и пытался объяснить то, что должен был объяснить давным-давно. Что должен был понять давным-давно.

— Слушай, Кэп, это правда лишнее, — бледным голосом, совсем не похожим на свой привычный, уверенный и ехидный, начал Тони. Стив мотнул головой и ещё крепче сжал его, нависая сверху, чтоб Старк уж точно никуда не делся. Он терпеть не мог пугать людей, понимал, что сейчас пугает Тони ещё больше, но просто не мог остановиться.

— Нет, ты послушай, — сказал он. – Да не было дня, когда бы ты не убивался ради того, чтобы эта планета стала местом поспокойней. Может, это не всегда удавалось, ну так и Брюс не всегда держит себя в руках. Я не всегда попадаю щитом куда надо, Нат...

— Всегда, — пробормотал Тони. Губы у него были бескровные, твёрдые даже на вид. – Ты всегда попадаешь. 

— Никому не станет легче, если ты умрёшь, пытаясь, вот что я пытаюсь сказать, — объяснил Стив, не давая сбить себя с толку. – Никому. Особенно мне. ДЖАРВИС твой второй пилот, а ты мой второй лидер Мстителей, и...

— Да не собираюсь я самоубиваться, как какой-нибудь сраный самурай! – воскликнул Старк; с близкого расстояния Стив видел, как в его глазах жёлтыми искрами проступает упрямство. Точно как Дарт, когда тот упирался и настаивал на том, что будет спать у Стива под одеялом, а если Стива это не устраивает – что же, если уж кот нашёл удобную кровать, то кот её нашёл. – Это слишком легко. Я вообще не тот тип, что станет заламывать руки и писать предсмертные запи...

— Да, ты просто примешь на грудь ещё полбутылки и затеешь эксперимент пострашнее, — перебил Стив. – И если повезёт, это будет очередной Халкбастер. Или новые крылья для Сэма, или новый щит для меня, или...

— Я понял! – в сердцах перебил Тони. Теперь они снова кричали друг на друга, как обычно. – Что ты мне предлагаешь, ватой обложиться и сесть в шезлонг бездельничать? В этом мире полным-полно людей, которым нужна защита!

— И один из них — ты! – рявкнул Стив так, что Дарт зашипел и перескочил на плечо Тони. – Пожалуйста, хватит считать, что мы все виним тебя за Альтрона, любой нормальный человек понимает, что это был несчастный случай!

— Нет, это Я понадеялся на то, что всё пройдёт гладко, как с ДЖАРВИСом, Пятницей и Иокастой! – Тони, не глядя, пригладил Дарта по ушам. – Был слишком испуган этим чёртовым кошмаром и торопился, боялся, что не успею, что ты и вправду... неважно. Я должен был подумать головой, а не задницей!

— Ну и я должен был подумать о том, что Ванда доберётся до наших мозгов, кто тут у нас командир? – Стив протянул руку и, не думая ни о чём, погладил Дарта по спине. – Хочешь винить себя во всём со времён Потопа – вини, но я этим заниматься отказываюсь, и знаешь, почему? Потому что ты Мститель, Тони. Тебе я спину доверяю в бою, ты нужен команде! Не только мне одному, всем нам! Миру тоже!

Тони заморгал, словно только что осознал что-то, что до сих пор было для него неочевидным.

— Нет, — быстро закончил Стив, — то есть да, обычные люди бегут в магазин за старкпадом или просто сидят дома у телевизора и смотрят шоу со Старк Экспо, им плевать на то, какой ты, лишь бы вовремя вышла новая модель, но мы... я. Я знаю, какой ты, и мне нужен ты, а не твой... как там это называется, пиар-образ? Ты. Ты сам. Живой и здоровый. Понимаешь? 

Несколько секунд Тони молчал, ёрзая кадыком. Губы у него дрожали, как пенка на остывающем молоке, и он, явно не сознавая, что делает, гладил и гладил Дарта. Стив вскользь подумал, что движение слишком привычное, Тони должен был проводить так целые вечера, наглаживая и без того блестящую шерсть и время от времени напарываясь пальцами на реактор, такой же, как у него самого, разве что уменьшенный, и постарался не думать об этом больше. Сердце и так билось с перебоями, — это у него-то, улучшенного и физически не способного заполучить инфаркт на ровном месте! — и ныло как проклятое. Не от того, что с ним что-то было не в порядке, а как раз наоборот, потому что всё было, как надо.

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, — попросил Стив. – Пожалуйста.

На лице Тони отразилось мучительное усилие. Он облизнулся и проговорил:

— Я всё равно не понимаю, какого... – Старк замолчал. – Нет, не то. Я очень ценю... тьфу ты. Сделай вид, что не слышишь, как я мямлю.

На мямлю он был не похож. Скорее, на Сизифа, которому достался особенно неподъёмный камень. Обречённо толкающего упрямую тяжесть слов. Знающего, что удержать её не получится, но толкающего всё равно.

— ...ты обо всех думаешь слишком хорошо, — выдавил Тони, наконец. – Не знаю, как ты с этим выживаешь, но Стив, я не такой. Я столько натворил... знаешь, как меня в газетах называют?

— Торговец смертью, — кивнул Стив. Каждый раз, как он видел или слышал полную ненависти чушь в этом роде, ему хотелось пойти и избить грушу. Или погладить кота. – А меня – Капитан Звёздные Булки Америки. Мы правда будем решать, кто мы такие, слушая весь этот бред? Будем строить жизнь так, чтобы никто ничего лишнего не сказал?

Лицо у Тони ломалось, двигалось, на нём проступала то неуверенная улыбка, тут же исчезавшая, то хмурое, почти обречённое выражение, то ещё что-то, чему Стив и названия не знал.

— Порталы, — сказал он, наконец. – Мы ничего о них толком не знаем, а если кто и полезет на Землю, то только через них. Я всё равно буду ими заниматься.

— Конечно, будешь. — Стив потянулся погладить Дарта, стоически ждавшего, когда же несовершенные двуногие закончат заниматься ерундой и обратят внимание на по-настоящему важные вещи – скажем, кота, — и наткнулся на пальцы Тони, потянувшегося за тем же самым. Наткнулся – и не отвёл руки. Тони, помедлив, тоже оставил свою на прежнем месте. – А я буду ревновать тебя к Брюсу, как и раньше.

— Ты ревнуешь меня к Брюсу?! 

Стив кивнул, глядя в полные удивления глаза.

— Я почти ничего не понимаю в том, о чём вы между собой говорите, — признался он. – Как ещё одно фондю, только с кучей странных слов.

Лицо у Тони дрогнуло, губы сложились в неуверенную улыбку. Она продержалась дольше прежнего, и Стив посчитал это за добрый знак.

— Я не могу перестать, — сказал Тони, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Я бы хотел, наверное. Не знаю. Жить обычной жизнью. Помириться с Пеппер и всё такое... но...

— Нет, не хотел бы. — Стив крепче сжал пойманные пальцы, накрыл их своими. – Если бы хотел – вырвался бы из пещеры и потом думать бы не думал про всякие там костюмы.

— Ну да, ну да, — буркнул Тони. – А ты бы спас Сто Седьмой Пехотный и поехал дальше трясти с толстосумов деньги на бонды. Оба мы те ещё чёртовы идиоты, но... Ты всё-таки здесь, со мной.

Стив ничего не успел сказать в ответ. Устав скучать на плече, Дарт вытянулся, впился задними лапами в потрёпанную футболку Тони, передними вцепился в воротник Стива, как делал всегда, когда не желал слезать с рук, и, изобразив чёрно-белый висячий мост, собрался обратно – трюк, на который способны только коты, которым всенепременно нужно добраться до запретного лакомства на самой верхней полке, украсть его и уйти незамеченным, — и требовательно взмявкнул.

Движение было таким резким и неожиданным, что Стива невольно шатнуло вперёд. Лбом он толкнулся в лоб Тони, заставив того зашипеть; пальцами скользнул по плечам, превращая захват в объятие, а дышать теперь вовсе сделалось невозможно – разве что самим Тони, горьковатым и незнакомым, но таким желанным, что в глазах чернело.

Кошачья лёгкая тяжесть – только коты способны весить сразу тонну и вовсе ничего, коты и Тони Старк, Стив был уверен, — исчезла и возникла снова, у лодыжек. Обвила их длинной меховой змеёй, спутала, связала и стреножила. 

— Как, — шёпотом спросил Стив, словно это был самый главный и срочный из вопросов, — как ты заставил его не занимать всю кровать разом? 

Тони был так близко. Смотрел прямо в него, беззвучно шевелил губами – снова, и по-прежнему казался испуганным, но это был другой страх, страх-предчувствие, его хотелось пить долгими глотками и тянуть, как бархатное вино, пока последняя капля сладости не протянется по языку.

— У нас нейтралитет, — пробормотал Старк в самые губы Стива, и тот поставил бы голову об заклад – ни слова не понимает из того, что говорит. – Он спит на мне, а я его грею. 

В груди разлилось горячее вино. Так это и чувствовалось: словно Стива затопляли стремительно поднимавшиеся волны, одна за другой. Плескали вокруг сердца, как вокруг острова, омывали мягким теплом, обтачивали острые края скал, лёгкими клочьями пьяной пены кружили голову. Потом этот прилив дошёл до точки, толкнулся вперёд, скрадывая остаток расстояния, вырвался наружу, обжёг обоих, и оба застонали в голос, впиваясь в долгожданное, пробуя то, о чём и помыслить раньше не получалось, а сейчас, сейчас...

Тони не кусался, наверное, только от удивления. Стив не знал наверняка. Он целовал и целовал, а когда сумел остановиться и попытался отойти хоть на полшага – потому что знал, чувствовал, что если не заставит себя сейчас, то потом и вовсе не сможет, — острые когти впились ему в ногу.

— Что... чёрт! – Тони, тоже попытавшийся отступить, замер на месте, уставился на Стива, неосознанно облизываясь. Стива тут же шатнуло снова, к этим пьяным, ярким теперь губам, таким горьким, что после поцелуя сам прокопчённый воздух казался сладким. – У нас... господи. Хвостатый Купидон, я тебе покажу, как...

Стив не дал ему договорить. В который раз – и сколько таких раз ждало их впереди, страшно и оглушительно-счастливо было представлять. Язык Тони скользил по его языку, грудь вжималась в грудь, они состыковывались, складывались воедино, как загадочный паззл, собирались в долгожданное, с изумлением узнававшее себя самоё целое.

Тёплые живые кандалы давно разомкнулись и исчезли в неизвестном направлении, а они всё не могли остановиться. Стив слышал, как кто-то зовёт их издалека, слышал, как ДЖАРВИС, умница ДЖАРВИС, опускает непроницаемую переборку, отсекая их от чужих взглядов, словно снова борется с пожаром и отрубает поток воздуха, грозящего раздуть пламя. Сейчас он мог опустить хоть сто переборок, это ничуть бы не помогло – пьяная, дурманная сладость плескала и плескала, швыряя и окатывая все неловкости, все углы и твёрдые края, сглаживая их, его и Тони, и притирая друг к другу, и делалась всё жарче, пока не полыхнула живым текучим огнём.

Этот огонь собрался в груди, как прежде вино, и остался там, кажется, навсегда.

— Господи, Тони, — выдохнул Стив. Это было всё, на что его – растрёпанного, взмокшего, тяжело дышавшего в темноту — сейчас хватало. — Господи, я...

— Нас будет трое, — сипло отозвался Старк. Пальцами он полз, лез, забирался Стиву под кромку рукава, стискивал запястье, пробирался по нежным руслам вен вверх, сжимал, ласкал невыносимо – а ведь это были только пальцы на руке, ничего сверхинтимного, и Стива окатывало жаром, стоило представить себе большее. Он сморгнул и постарался сосредоточиться на том, что Тони говорит, а не только на том, что делает. – В постели. Нас будет трое. Ты, я и это чудовище.

Они оба посмотрели под ноги, но не увидели Дарта. Прямо сейчас он путался в ногах Клинта и Наташи, сбивал со следа. Как мог, защищал своих странных людей и мяукал, протяжно и хрипло, как будто почуял март.

— Я попрошу его отвернуться, — решил Стив, подумав, что после проигранной битвы за право держать дверь в ванную закрытой стыдиться Дарта, пожалуй, нечего. – Он себе на уме, но не подлый. Только кусачий, но мне, знаешь... мне, кажется, нравятся кусачие.

Тони сглотнул, пальцы его на секунду замерли где-то на таком нежном местечке, о каком Стив у себя и не подозревал. Тем более у локтя. 

— И тёплые, — продолжал он. Слова, которых он обычно постеснялся бы, сами прыгали на язык и, судя по тому, как светлело лицо Старка, были как нельзя кстати. – И если ты решишь спать у меня на груди, я...

Тони так его стиснул, что Стив умолк. Постоял так несколько секунд, быстро дыша, и потёрся щекой о щёку. В одной из книжек, которую Стив купил специально для того, чтобы понимать, в каком настроении его нежданный питомец, это движение объяснялось желанием кота оставить свой запах на человеке. Тони, кажется, тоже что-то такое подразумевал.

— Как всё это вообще так вышло, — пробормотал он, потеревшись ещё. Слышно было, как бородка шуршит о щёку Стива, и это был удивительный звук, какого тот не слышал прежде. – Как мы ухитрились? Есть идеи?

— Это как с котами, — предположил Стив. – Они просто появляются – и всё. Сопротивление бесполезно.

Тони кивнул, просунул руку ещё глубже ему в рукав и пробормотал:

— Романова сейчас выломает дверь. 

— Ну, — усмехнувшись, ответил Стив, — ты же знаешь. Кошки ненавидят запертые двери.


End file.
